TheLastDreamworksToon's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of TheLastDreamworksToon's Thomas parody casts. Cast Thomas/TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents *Percy as Sunshine *Gordon as Big Mac *Henry as Top Hat *Duck as Warrior *Edward as OJ *Salty as Hercules *Billy as Grampus *Sir Topham Hatt as Captain Starr *Diesel 10 as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran *Arry as Zip *Bert as Zug *Splatter as Zebedee *Dodge as Zak *James as Puffa *Rheneas as The Goods Train *Oliver as Sea Rouge *Toby as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Molly as Pearl *Lady as Princess Alice *Daisy as S.S. Vienna *Duke as Old Rusty *Dennis as Izzy Gomez *Sir Handel as Coast Guard *Rusty as Lord Stinker *Toad as Billy Shoepack *Donald as Frank *Douglas as Eddie *BoCo as Fire Tug *Max as Burke *Monty as Blair *Bulgy as Bluenose *Spencer as Johnny Cuba *George as Nantucket *Elizabeth as Kraka Toa *and more Thomas/Theodore Tugboat *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Emily as Emily *Gordon as George *James as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Edward as Northumberland Submarine *Scruffey as Guysborough *Toby as Digby *Duck as Baddeck *Arthur as Nautilus *Oliver as Truro *Mavis as Rebecca *Daisy as Carla *Murdoch as Stewiacke *Rosie as Pugwash *Henry as Inverness *Molly as Sigrid *Diesel as Oliver *Bertie as Bedford *Trevor as Blandford *Flora as Bluenose *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Toad as Barrington *Butch as Bobby *Bill and Ben as the Ferry Twins *BoCo as Dartmouth *Hector as Tex *Belle as Constance *Caroline as Dorothy *and more Thomas/The Land Before Time *Thomas as Littlefoot *Mavis as Cera *Rosie as Ducky *Duck as Spike *Toad as Petrie *Percy as Chomper *Lady as Ruby Thomas/Sonic *Thomas as Sonic *Gordon as Knuckles *James as Antoine *Percy as Tails *Duck as Rotor *Emily as Princess Sally Acorn *Mavis as Amy Rose *Molly as Bunnie Rabbot *Rosie as Cream *Lady as Blaze *Flora as Cosmo *Caroline as Breezie *Sir Topham Hatt as King Acorn *Diesel as Dr. Robotnik *Daisy as Rouge *Bulgy as Snively *Elizabeth as Mama Robotnik *Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder *George as Coconuts Thomas/The Amazing World of Gumball *Thomas as Gumball *Percy as Darwin *Rosie as Anais *Mavis as Nicole *Henry as Richard *Emily as Penny *Rocky as Rocky *Cranky as Lawrence (Larry) *Victor as Principal Brown *Molly as Molly *Bertie as Bobert *Daisy as Tina *Diesel as The Robber *Elizabeth as Ms. Simian *Oliver as Alan *Isabella as Masami *Billy as Tobias *Edward as Mr. Small *Gordon as Mr. Robinson *Belle as Leslie *BoCo as Doughnut Police Man *James as Banana Joe *Duncan as Ocho *Toby as Juke *Hector as Hector *Lady as Granny JoJo *Duck as Jamie *Caroline as Carrie *Rusty as Anton *Kevin as Idaho Thomas/The Loud House *Thomas as Lincoln Loud (Both the main characters) *Percy as Clyde (Both best friends to Thomas and Lincoln Loud) *Edward and Molly as Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln *Lady as Lily Loud (Both small and cute) *Emily as Lori Loud (Both are beautiful) *Madge as Leni Lincoln *Annie and Clarabel as Lana and Lola Loud *Rosie as Lynn Loud *Mavis as Luna Loud *Caroline as Lucy Loud *James as Bobby *Toby as Papa Wheelie *Gordon as Big Biker *Henry as Farmer *Flora, Henrietta, Isabella, and Millie as Cheerleaders *Pearl and Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Biker Girls *Rheneas as Cliff *Skarloey as Charles *Toad as Colonel Crackers *Duck as Flat Tire *Oliver as Rusty Spokes *Peter Sam as Hog Thomas/Shining Time Station *Thomas as Mr Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Edward as Mr Nicholas *Henry as Harry *Gordon as Billy *James as Schemer *Percy as Mr Conductor (George Carlin) *Toby as Matt *Duck as Dan *Emily as Stacy *Sir Topham Hatt as JB King *Diesel as Mr Conductor's Evil Twin *Molly as Becky *Rosie as Tanya *Mavis as Kara *George as Buster *Arry and Bert as Bull and Biff *Duncan as Schemee *Hector as Mayor Flopdinger *Daisy as Vickie *Splatter and Dodge as The Evil Workers Thomas/The Lion King *Edward as Mufasa *Molly as Sarabi *Percy as Young Simba *Mavis as Sarafina *Rosie as Young Nala *Thomas as Adult Simba *Emily as Adult Nala *James as Zazu *Oliver as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Duck as Rafiki *Diesel as Scar *Daisy as Shenzi *Bulgy as Banzai *Smudger as Ed Thomas/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Molly as Snow White *Daisy as The Wicked Queen *Percy as Dopey *Gordon as Grumpy *Henry as Happy *Toby as Sleepy *James as Bashful *Donald as Doc *Douglas as Sneezy *Edward as Prince Charming Thomas/Aladdin *Thomas as Aladdin *Percy as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Duck as The Sultan *Gordon as The Genie *Donald/Douglas as Magic Carpet *Diesel as Jafar *Henry as Iago *Oliver as Rajah *Spencer as Razoul Thomas/The Little Mermaid *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Percy as Flounder *Gordon as King Triton *Billy as Scuttle *Henry as Sebastian *Edward as Grimsby *S.S. Vienna (from TUGS) as Ursula *Figaro (from Pinocchio) as Max *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *Spencer as The Shark Thomas/Sleeping Beauty *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Philip Thomas/Beauty and the Beast *Emily as Belle *Spencer as The Beast *Percy as Chip *Molly as Mrs. Potts *Duck as Lumiere *James as Cogsworth *Thomas as Prince Adam (The Prince) Thomas/Toy Story *Thomas as Woody *Percy as Buzz Lightyear *Gordon as Hamm *Henry as Mr. Potato Head *James as Rex *Edward as Slinky Dog *Stepney as Wheezy *Emily as Bo Peep *Lady as Mrs. Potato Head *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Jessie *Diesel as Prospector *Rheneas as Bullseye *The Foreign Engine (from the RWS) as Emperor Zurg *Spencer as Lotso Thomas/Lady and the Tramp *Thomas as Tramp *Emily as Lady *Gordon as Jock *Duck as Trusty *Molly as Aunt sarah *Arry and Bert as Si and Am *Toad as The beaver *Bulgy as Tony *Henry as Joe *Diesel as The rat *Sir Topham Hatt as Jim Dear *Mavis as Darling Thomas/The Fox and the Hound * Duck as Young Tod * Percy as Young Copper * Spencer as Amos Slade * Gordon as Chief * Thomas as Adult Tod * Edward as Adult Copper * James as Dinky * Neville as Boomer * Emily as Vixey * Molly as Widow Tweed * Rosie as Big Mama * Ghost Train as The Train * Chinese Dragon as The Bear Thomas/The Sword in the Stone *Oliver as Arthur/Wart *Gordon as Merlin *Henry as Sir Ector *Duck as Sir Kay *Scruffey as The Wolf *Rosie as Girl Squarrel *Molly as Old Lady Squarrel *Elizabeth as Madam Mim Thomas/Hercules *Thomas as Hercules *Skarloey as Baby Hercules *James as Pegasus *Gordon as Phil *Rhenaes as Baby Pegasus *Diesel as Hades *Duncan and Smudger as Pain and Panic *Salty as Zeus *Molly as Hera *Emily as Megera Thomas/The Rescuers *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Rosie as Penny *Daisy as Madame Medusa *Bill and Ben as Nero and Brutus *Diesel as Mr Snoops Thomas/Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Thomas as Milo Thatch *Emily as Princess Kida *Mavis as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Gordon as Dr. Sweet *Percy as Mole *Henry as Vinny *Salty as Preston Whitmore *Edward as Cookie *Rouge (from Sonic) as Wilhelmina Packard *Breezie (from Sonic) as Helga Sinclair *Spencer as Commander Rourke Thomas/Cinderella *Emily as Cinderella *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as The Fairy Godmother *Thomas as Prince Charming *Duncan as The King *Edward as The Duke *Peter Sam as Jaq *Skarloey as Gus *Diesel 10 as Lucifer *Oliver as Bruno *Elizabeth as Lady Tremaine *Mavis as Anastasia *Daisy as Drizella Thomas/Pinocchio *Percy as Pinocchio *Duck as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *The Headless Horseman (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Monstro The Whale *Smudger as Lampwick *Gordon as The Wicked Coachman *Salty as Honest John *Henry as Gideon Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both Small) *Caroline as Cleo (Both Have Same Letter C) *Diesel as The Big Cat *Percy as Bongo *Rosie as Lulubelle *Gordon as Lumpjaw (Both Big Strong and Grumpy) *Smudger, Donald, Douglas, Derek, BoCo, Bill, Ben, And Duncan as The Other Bears *Sir Topham Hatt as Edgar Bergen *Lady as Luana Patten *Charlie as Charlie *Murdoch as Mortimer Snerd *Mavis as Cow *Edward as Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse voice suits Edward) *James as Donald Duck (Both Vain) *Toby as Goofy (Both Old and Good Friends To Edward and Mickey Mouse) *Emily as The Golden Harp (Both Beautiful) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Crows *Stephen Hatt as The Scarecrow *Diesel 10 as Willy The Giant (Both Big Strong Evil and Chase Edward and Mickey Mouse) *The Bad Diesels as Dragonflies *Molly as The Narrator *Hector as Fish Thomas/Alice in Wonderland *Rosie as Alice *Duck as Mad Hatter *Salty as Caterpillar *Splatter as Cheshire Cat *Henry as March Hare *Diesel as Queen of Hearts *Bert as Tweedledum *Arry as Tweedledee *Gordon as Walrus *Billy as Carpenter *Edward as White Rabbit *Troublesome Trucks as Cards *Dodge as King of Hearts Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove *James as Kuzco *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Llama Kuzco *Thomas as Pacha *Emily as Chicha *Percy as Tipo *Rosie as Chaca *Mavis as The Waitress *Gordon as Kronk *Daisy as Yzma *Rouge (from Sonic) as Cat Yzma Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Percy as Quasimodo *Lady as Laverne *Duck as Hugo *Big Mac as Victor *Emily as Esmeralda *Toad as Esmeralda's goat *Thomas as Captain Phoebus *Edward as Clopin *Bluenose as Frollo (both are villains who think themselves justices) Thomas/Peter Pan *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy *Billy as John *Percy as Michael *Rouge (from Sonic) as Tinker Bell *Diesel as Captain Hook *Arry as Mr Smee *Dodge, Splatter, Bert, Diesel 10, Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), and Max as the Pirates *Diesel 10 as the Crocodile *Rosie as Jane *Salty as Jane's Father *Pufle the Train as Cubby *Henry as Slightly *Donald and Douglas as Twins *Toad as Nibs *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Tootles Thomas/The Aristocats *Thomas as Thomas O'Malley *Emily as Duchess *Rosie as Marie *Percy as Berlioz *Stepney as Toulouse Thomas/Robin Hood *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Edward as Alan-a-Dale *Diesel as Prince John *Bulgy as Sir Hiss *Spencer as Sheriff of Nottingham *BoCo as Otto *Arry and Bert as Nutsy and Trigger *Toby as Friar Tuck *Emily as Maid Marian *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Elizabeth as Mrs. Rabbit *Percy as Skippy *Stepney as Toby *Rosie as Sis *Lady as Tagalong *Bertie as Mr. Mouse *Madge as Mrs. Mouse *Troublesome Trucks as Guards and Hunters *The Diesel/D261 as Captain Crocodile *Sir Topham Hatt as King Richard Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Thomas as Mole *Henry as Ichabod Crane *Gordon as Water Rat *Percy as Cyril *Toby as Angus MacBadger *Oliver as Mr. Toad *Devious Diesel as Mr. Winkie *Emily as Katrina Van Tassel *Diesel 10 as The Headless Horseman *Sir Topham Hatt as The Narrator *Toad as Ichabod's Horse *Bulgy as The Judge *Murdoch as Katrina's Father *Troublesome Trucks as The Weasels *D261 as Brom Bones Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective *Thomas as Basil *Oliver as Dr. Dawson *Rosie as Olivia Flaversham *Edward as Hiram Flaversham *Smudger as Fidget *Toby as Toby the Dog and Toby both share the same name *S.C. Ruffey as Bill The Lizard *Daisy as Felicia the Cat *Mavis as Queen Mousetoria *Caroline as The Robot Queen *Diesel as Ratigan *Emily as The Singing Female Mouse Thomas/Zootopia *Emily as Judy Hopps *Thomas as Nick Wilde Thomas/Finding Nemo *Percy as Nemo *Thomas as Marlin *Emily as Dory *Henry as Gill *Duck as Bloat *Diesel as Bruce Thomas/Frozen *Mavis as Anna *Emily as Elsa *Gordon as Kristoff *Thomas as Olaf *Percy as Sven *Diesel as Hans *Bulgy as Duke of Weselton *Edward as Oaken *Splatter and Dodge as Duke of Weselton's Thugs *Spencer as Marshmallow *Robots (from Sonic) as Snowmen Army *Rouge (from Sonic) as Anna and Elsa's Mom *James as Anna and Elsa's Dad *Oliver as Young Anna *Rosie as Young Elsa Thomas/Brave *Emily as Merida *Gordon as Fergus *Molly as Elinor *Elizabeth as The Witch *Edward as Lord Dingwall *Duck as Gordon *Diesel 10 as Mordu Category:TheLastDreamworksToon